Suami Kebelet Gaul
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: -


**Disclaimer** : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Suami Kebelet Gaul** © 2012

A SasuSaku Fiction by **MizuRaiNa**

**Warning** : Very OOC, Gaje, humor garing, dll

**Don't Like?**** Just **_**Leave**_** this Page!**

**.**

**~~Happy Reading~~**

**.**

"Tadaima~" ucap seorang wanita bersamaan dengan dibukanya pintu masuk ke dalam mansion Uchiha. Ia mengganti sandal yang tadi ia pakai dengan sandal khusus untuk dipakai di rumah. Belanjaan-belanjaan yang ia letakkan di dekat pintu ia angkat dengan kedua tangannya.

Pandangan matanya beredar ke seluruh ruangan. Ia mencari-cari keberadaan buah hati dan suaminya. Biasanya, jika ia datang paling tidak ada sahutan '_okaeri' _walaupun dengan suara pelan.

Ia terus berjalan sampai memasuki ruang tengah. Ia mendapati sesosok makhluk yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa. Pria itu menatap layar televisi dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab salamku? Di mana anak-anak?" tanyanya. Yang ditanya terdiam sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas pada istri tercintanya itu.

Pria itu menghela napas panjang.

"Tak kudengar. Aku tak tahu dan tak mau tahu." Ia mengambil kembali remot televisi yang terletak di sebuah meja melingkar yang berada di depannya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Wanita bernama Sakura Haruno tersebut melengos pergi dari hadangan sang suami. Ia bertujuan untuk menaruh belanjaannya di dapur lalu 'menemukan' anak-anaknya yang kemuangkinan besar tak diurus selama ia pergi ke pasar.

Sedangkan Sasuke—nama pria itu—masih diam tak bergeming, menatap acara televisi namun tak bisa memfokuskan penglihatannya.

"Hm, radio butut," gumamnya pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

Pasalnya, jika Sakura datang mendapati anak-anaknya tak terurus oleh Sasuke selama ia pergi, pasti Sasuke mendapatkan ceramah panjang lebar kali tinggi secara gratis! Padahal Sasuke telah berjuang mati-matian selama dua jam ke belakang. Kemauan anak-anaknya sungguh diluar dugaan. Ada yang minta main kuda-kudaan lah, penjahat-penjahatan, gendong sana, gendong sini, dan masih banyak permainan-permainan 'unik' lainnya. Akhirnya ia malah membebaskan mereka bermain dengan sesuka hatinya sementara ia sendiri menenangkan dirinya dengan menonton televisi.

"Sasukeeeeee! Kenapa kau biarkan Ayane bermain tanah?!" teriakan Sakura terdengar jelas ke dalam gendang telinga Sasuke.

'_Tuh kan, siaran radio butut akan segera dimulai,'_ batinnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian suara yang tadinya berasal dari halaman samping kini terdengar dari dalam kamar kedua anaknya.

"Ini lagi. Kanami! Kamarmu sangat berantakan. Kenapa kau mengeluarkan seluruh mainanmu?!"

'_Satu, dua, tiga empat, li—' _belum sempat ia menghitung sampai lima di dalam hati, sosok Sakura telah berada di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama aku pergi hah? Aku bilang kan jaga anak-anak! Kenapa kau malah membiarkan mereka bermain tanpa kau perhatikan? Lihat! Ayane bermain tanah padahal tadi baru saja turun hujan. Lalu Kanami pun kau biarkan bermain dengan seluruh mainannya. Kamu ini gimana sih?" semprot Sakura panjang lebar sembari berkacak pinggang dan bola mata melebar. Ia memberikan _deathglare _beserta aura hitam menguar dari seluruh anggota tubuhnya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Bosan. Sudah ia duga peristiwa ini akan terjadi.

"Hn," jawabnya singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Kekesalan Sakura berkali lipat saat mendengar kata ambigu dari Sasuke.

Bagaimana tidak kesal?

Saat ini, sebuah perempatan terlukis jelas di jidat lebarnya.

"Hanya hn kau bilang? Itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"O," tanggap Sasuke. Jemarinya memainkan tombol-tombol remot yang ia pegang—mencari saluran televisi yang ia anggap menarik.

Melihat apa yang dilakukan saat ini, langsung saja ia merebut paksa remot televisi dari tangan Sasuke. Ia berdiri di hadapan suaminya itu masih berkacak pinggang beserta perempatan di dahinya dan kilatan-kilatan listrik di matanya.

"O? Kau makin membuatku naik pitam! Masa tanggapanmu hanya itu sih?"

Sasuke terpaksa harus menatap bola mata Sakura. Tentu saja dengan tatapan khasnya. Datar!

"Terus, gue harus loncat-loncat di teras samping sambil ngelilingi kolam dan bilang 'wow' gitu?" Heloow, apa gerangan yang membuat Sasuke sukses melontarkan kalimat panjang nan _gahoool_ itu?

'_Geez, ini orang kenapa sih?'_ batin Sakura.

"Harus! Sekalian aja nyemplung sana ke dalam kolamnya!" Jari telunjuk Sakura mengarah ke sebuah kolam yang posisinya kebetulan sejajar jika ia arahkan ke samping kanan. Ia tak tahan lagi untuk terus-menerus memendam amarahnya.

"Ciyuuss?"

Haduh! Sasuke semakin menjadi!

"Seriuuuussss! Sekarang berhentilah membuatku kesal! Atau kau lebih memilih tomat-tomat yang kubeli aku buang semua hah?" ancam Sakura.

"Enelan? Miapa?"

Kemasukan jin apa sih Uchiha Sasuke?

"Mi pantat ayam dicampur tomat-tomat busuk! Ayolah Sasuke, kenapa kau tiba-tiba begini sih? Habis nonton acara-acara di Indonesia apa?"

"Hn," jawabnya—lagi-lagi jawaban ambigu, tak menjelaskan apapun. Sepertinya tak ada kata lain yang lebih panjang kata 'hn' andalannya.

Jemarinya lentik Sakura ia tautkan di depan dadanya. Ia mencoba menahan amarah dan bersabar selapang mungkin. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, keluarkan perlahan. Ia menyadari sesuatu. Saat ini, buang-buang waktu saja melayani Uchiha satu ini.

"Hhhh... pokoknya lain kali kau tak boleh membiarkan mereka berdua bermain seenaknya ketika aku pergi! Selalu perhatikan mereka. Jangan malah enak-enakan duduk manis di depan televisi. Belajar jadi ayah yang baik untuk anak-anak!" cerocos Sakura dengan nada tinggi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan jarinya. Ia masih kesal dengan tingkah suaminya itu. Apalagi jika mengingat jawaban-jawaban beberapa menit lalu yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Seakan-akan ia menjawab dengan tampang polos—_watados_.

Sasuke kembali memutar bola matanya lalu menyingkirkan telunjuk Sakura yang berada di depan matanya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya. Menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi datarnya. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi mendengar suara 'radio butut' a.k.a suara istri manisnya ini.

"Udah gitu aja? Bete!"

Wuss...

Sasuke langsung berlari secepat kilat menjauhi Sakura entah menuju ke mana. Yang pasti, menjauh-dari-amukan-monster-saat-ini-juga! Pikirnya.

Dapat dibayangkan Sakura saat ini bagaikan bom yang siap meledak. Giginya bergemeletuk. Aura hitam menguar dengan pekat. Perempatan-perempatan banyak yang mampir di dahinya yang seluas lapang bandara. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Awas kau Sasukeeeee. Mati kau! Matiii!" Teriakan yang ia lantunkan bak petir yang menggelegar. Bisa-bisa terjadi gempa bumi! Eits, tapi tidak kok. Hanya mengakibatkan burung-burung terbang tinggi meninggalkan sarangnya.

Ia meninju-ninju sofa putih tempat Sasuke tadi duduk. Amarahnya masih berkobar.

"Tidur saja sendiri malam ini! Lebih baik aku menemani Ayane dan Kagami!" ancamnya yang sedikit membuat Sasuke merinding ketika mendengar kalimat itu.

Gila!

Malam ini ia harus bisa tidur hanya dengan ditemani bantal guling! Haha, _god luck_ Sasuke! Semoga kau bisa melewati malam panjang tanpanya.

**.**

**~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~**

**The End**

**~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~**

**.**

**Wkwkwkwk, gaje bener ini fic! Gapapa lah. Pas lagi ngubek-ngubek leppie karena nyari file tugas, eh malah nemu pik ini. ya sudah deh, aku publish aja. Tapi untuk ngetik, aku hampir gak ada waktu *sok sibuk***

**Jadiiii~ taraaaa~**

**Aku akan bener-bener hiatus! Apalagi fic kemaren itu aku lagi galau.. =="a #eh?**

**Banyak bacot aku ini. Jangan lupa ripiu yah~~ :D**

**Nantikan karya-karyaku selanjutnya. Tentunya setelah hiatus, wkwkwkwk *ditampol**

**.**

**Regard,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
